One of the Boys
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: One of the Boys Songfic Enjoy! MOE/SHILEY


**I know I **_**should **_**be doing my two other stories but I was listening to this on my Ipod and it just seemed like the perfect SHILEY/MOE song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, The song 'One of the boys' and all names have been changed.**

I saw a spider I didn't scream Cause I can belch the alphabet just double dog dare me

"Hey Miley! Check this out!" Miley spun around to see a giant huntsmen spider on a stick in her face. "Are you scared?"

"Are you kidding me? He is the cutest thing ever! Can I have him Cody!"

"So your not scared?"

"Nope. Not one bit!

And I chose guitar over ballet And I take these suckers down cause they just get in my way

Miley sat on her bed strumming her guitar and writing down chords. She looked out her window and smiled. The boys were still trying to beat her running record. She smiled softly to herself 'Boys' she thought to herself.

The way, you look at me its kinda like a little sister Not like a good vice and it leaves me nothing but blisters Shane and all his friends were just leaving to go to the skate park and Miley skated up on her skate board. "Hey Shane, where are you guys going?" "Oh hey Miley, look, maybe you shouldn't come this time, I don't want you getting hurt." "And what's that suppose to mean?" "I look at you like a little sister, and I wouldn't want my little sister getting hurt." Miley stood there fuming, and then threw her skate board down pulled up the hood of her hoodie and walked off just as it started to pour. Shane picked up her skate board shook his head and then went to drop her skate board back off at her house. So I don't wanna be, one of the boy-y-y-oys One of your guys, just gimme a chance to prove to you tonight That I just wanna be, one of the girls Pretty in pearls, not, one of the boys Miley paced around her room fuming. She didn't want to be the little sister. She wanted to be his friend, more then that in fact, she wanted to be his girlfriend. And she was going to prove she could do that.

_So over the summer something changed  
I started reading seventeen  
And shaving my legs  
And I studied laveda religiously_

Miley sat on her bath tub with razor in hand, she closed her eyes and went for the first one… she opened one eye and looked down, no blood, that had to be a good sign right? She then did the rest of her leg and did the other one. She lathered it in moisturizer and the looked at her legs… they looked good.

_And I walked right into school  
And caught you staring at me  
Cause_

Miley walked through the school doors a new person. She was wearing nicer clothes and wasn't the skater punk she was last summer. Her best friend Demi had taken her shopping over the summer. She wasn't wearing totally outrageous clothes like a little to mini skirts all the other girls were wearing. She was wearing light blue skinnys tucked into her knee high boots. A sleeveless yellow ruffled top with a low cut and a belt made of a whole heap of circles over that. She had also brought some knee high yellow fish net stockings and cut off the top plus about 20 cm and thumb holes. Her usually tied back hair was out and her natural curls looked very defining.

She looked around and caught all of the guys staring at her including Shane. She continued to walk to her locker and got out her school books.

At this time Shane was still staring at her. He turned to Lilly, who was looking at Miley proudly. "I can't believe she is this beautiful…she was always so rough around us… wow…"

"You didn't really think she wasn't did you? Its always the ones you don't expect that come out shining..."

_I don't want you no  
But now you're going to have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
But not until you give me my diamond ring_

Shane walked up to Miley. "Wow Miley… I didn't know this side of you… do you think maybe you would want to go out some time?" Miley closed her locker and looked at Shane. "Sorry Shane, you had your chance, you had 3 years for goodness sake. Now you are just going to have to get in line… unless you have a diamond ring in one of your pockets." Shane shook his head. "Oh well. See ya round Shane." Cause  
I don't want to be  
One of the boy-oy-oy-oys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just want to be  
Your homecoming queen  
Their poster dream  
Not one of the boys Miley smiled to herself… 'all he needed to do is give the right chance and I will be with him in a flash… homecoming if he can muster up the courage.' I wanna be a flower not a dirty weed  
I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team  
And I swear maybe one day, you're gunna wanna  
Make out, make out, make out with me Miley sprayed a small puff of rose perfume on her wrists and rubbed them together. Tonight was home coming. Shane had finally mustered up the courage to ask and she said yes. She could just imagine at the end of the night, he pulling her into a make out session and she happily obliging.

_Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be,_

Cause I don't wanna be, one of the boy-y-y-oys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
That I just want to be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys

Miley lay on the couch and smiled, she had gone from skater punk to a pretty and according to Shane beautiful girl. She had it all now. The boyfriend, the friends and the life she always wanted, life with a platinum credit card and a walk-in wardrobe.

**So, what did you guys think? Was it good? This was for fun do I don't care if you flame it or whatever buy all flames will be used to bake my chocolate chip cookies and reviewers will get those cookies! **


End file.
